


Au Tails!

by Dove1011



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, garden au, tags will get added as I add stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove1011/pseuds/Dove1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mess and mix of random Teen Wolf stories that I decide to write on the whim. Short because I can't finish long stories. Most likely all au.</p><p>1. The Garden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au Tails!

**Author's Note:**

> The Garden- no Alison, sorry

Stiles bobbed his petals up and down, trying to shift a little more towards the sun. Isaac, the sun, was laughing at him, moving just enough to keep him in shade. Stiles waved his leaf threateningly at Isaac then slumped into a sulk.

He perked up at the sound of the house door opening. Melissa, the lady who took care of the garden, shooed Scott out the door, reminding him that she and the sheriff, her husband, would be home before dark. Scott, a brown mutt puppy with a crooked jaw, was Stiles’ best friend and pawtner in crime.

“Scott! Oh buddy, oh pal!” Scott yipped and bounded over.

“Stiles, Stiles! Hi! Has Alison come back?”

Stiles cringed. He eyed the little gray head stone situated in the corner of the garden, and debated whether or not to remind him that Alison wasn’t ever coming back. He wasn’t that cruel, though, and opted to shrug rather than remind Scott that the pretty falcon had died saving him from being dog-napped. Scott knew, of course, but the puppy tried to forget. Stiles straightened and opened his mouth, ready to distract his friend, only to realize that Scott wasn’t looking at him, rather he was growling at the quivering bush that covered the hole in the back fence. Stiles craned his stem to see, but only managed to catch a glimpse of red-orange fur.

Scott stalked forward and pounced. Red tussled with brown until the pointy red creature had Scott penned. Stiles was getting ready to yell for Jackson and Lydia when Scott’s tale began to wag.

“Wow you’re pretty! What are you?”

“Scott, dammit! Self-preservation instincts! We’ve talked about this!”

“She’s a fox.” A grumpy voice called from across the garden, closer to the house than Stiles. Derek, a beardedpurple petunia, scowled at the three of them, his leaves crossed in front of his chest. Derek was Stiles’ rose. Or would be if he could get the petunia to stop glaring at him like he was an eyesore. Daisies were supposed to have multiple colors Derek! It’s a thing!

“I know she’s good looking Derek, but what does that have to do with her species?” Scott cocked his head towards the flowers.

“No, Scott. No. I mean yes? But no. She’s a fox, Scott.”

“But what’s her species?”

“FOX.”

“Oh. Hi Ms. Fox!”

By now the fox had gotten off of Scott and was grooming her tale(s). Her nose scrunched towards Scott, two tales wagging softly. “I’m Kira. Is your name Scott?”

“Yes!”

“It’s nice to meet you, I was hoping to sleep here for a few days? Under one of the bushes. My parents ar-”

“Who’s this?” Lydia, a brilliant monarch butterfly, swooped down and landed on top of Stiles. For all her tiny fluttery appearance, Lydia was as deadly and lethal as they came, and studiously judgmental of newcomers. Her boyfriend, Jackson, slunk along behind her, the pointy lizard’s perpetual assholishness cowed by Lydia’s perfection. Stiles refused to admit that he may be biased.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: mild-madness.tumblr.com


End file.
